Ya Nada Sera Igual
by carolagd
Summary: [OneShot y NO Slash] Lo que puede pasar cuando la vida de alguien se derrumba...


Holaaaaaa! Bueno este es mi primer es un one-shot, y es una historia que continua luego del 5to libro, advierto que es algo traumática….bien espero que les guste!

YA NADA SERA IGUAL

Era una noche calurosa en Privet Drive...un chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache se encontraba sobre su cama con la mirada perdida en la habitación...

Sus tíos, los Dursley habían salido para una fiesta de uno de los compañeros de Dudley, así que el pelinegro de ojos verdes se encontraba en su casa solo...

Hace poco había perdido a la única persona que llego a considerar como un padre, además del suyo biológico (que ya había muerto) y es que Harry Potter se echaba toda la culpa de la muerte de su padrino...

Si tan solo le hubiese obedecido a Hermione...si no hubiese sido tan t o n t o...¡SIRIUS NO ESTARIA MUERTO!grito el chico, el cual tenia un aspecto verdaderamente lamentable, desde que había llegado de el colegio no había probado bocado (y eso que su tía le daba comida)y estaba muy delgado, tampoco había podido dormir por las constantes pesadillas que lo perseguían y a eso se debía las horribles ojeras que le caían por sus ojos verdes esmeralda que desde hace tiempo habían perdido ese brillo que tenían.

Harry se paro de su cama y comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación, las cartas de sus amigos y la orden se encontraban todas amontonadas y sin abrir, supuso que solo le mandaban esas cartas para que no se sintiera mal y que no cometiera una locura...

Una locura...murmuro HarryNo seria tan mala idea...soy un estorbo en este mundo y sin mi nadie mas morirá (que equivocado estaba), una locura... ¿se referirán a un suicidio? pero...¡ni siquiera se que dicen las cartas!¡Potter estas inventado cosas en tu cabeza!exclamo el chico.

Se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar...Vería a sus padres si hacia eso...Vería a Sirius...Viviría en un mundo sin guerra, sin nadie que lo persiguiera, sin nadie que lo quisiese matar...y lo decidió, seria una gran idea.

Se levanto de la cama de golpe, abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras, llego a la cocina y busco uno de los cuchillos que utilizaba su tía para cortar carne, hasta que lo consiguió, volvió a subir la habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe, se echo en la cama y pensó: Solo seria un pequeño corte en esas venas azules de su muñeca, valdría la pena sufrir un poco de dolor, además seria una muerte rápida.

Acerco el filo del cuchillo a sus venas y fue introduciendo el filo lentamente, pego un grito de dolor, pero sintió como algo caliente brotaba de sus venas y lo supo, había llegado a lo que quería, ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo había echo, vería a sus padres y a su padrino.

De repente todo se empezó a volver oscuro, aprovecho se termino de acostar en su cama, se puso la sabana por encima y no vio nada mas.

Harry Potter había muerto ese 25 de julio.

Cuando sus tíos regresaron, no les intereso el chico, pensaron que estaría durmiendo, pero luego pasaron 2 días y harry no salía de la habitación, Petunia subió y pego un grito de horror al ver las sabanas blancas manchadas de sangre y al quitarlas pego otro grito y es que su sobrino se encontraba allí, muerto y muy muy pálido con un corte profundo en la muñeca y al lado uno de sus cuchillos para picar carne.

Los días siguieron pasando, y el mundo mágico se entero de la muerte de Harry Potter, sus amigos estaban destrozados, la comunidad mágica había terminado de perder toda la esperanza.

Ya no había nadie que los salvara.

La familia Weasley había sido la mas afectada, y bueno no había que dudarlo querían a Harry como otro miembro de la familia.

Los Dursley habían cambiado su manera de pensar sobre el chico y se lamentaban todos los días no haberle dado el amor suficiente para que el chico no se suicidara.

Hogwarts cerro, ya no valía la pena seguir enseñando, ya no había quien los salvara, también el mundo mágico se entero de lo que decía la profecía que fue dicha por Dumbledore 5 días después de la muerte de Harry Potter.

El 31 de julio todos llevaron flores a la tumba de Harry Potter, que ahora este se encontraba con Sirius y sus padres pero con un gran remordimiento de conciencia…

Todos, habían perdido la esperanza.

FIN

Ooooook……jaja, espero que no me maten, espero rewiews diciendo su opinión, critica, si les gusto o no, etc. Adiós:D


End file.
